Friends Play
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Where Marinette challenges Chat Noir to finish a Math's question, but when he gives the paper more attention than he gives her, Marinette finds herself doing little things to capture his attention again. And in the end, it's just two great friends enjoying each other's company. Marichat Friendship; Oneshot


Marinette giggled, and reached out a hand to poke Chat Noir's hair again. It was just _so_ soft- she was sure that it was the magic that was causing it to be so, because normal hair shouldn't be so appealing.

The girl flicked a strand of his hair, and it fell into his face. Chat Noir didn't seem to notice, so Marinette watched him until the inevitable was to happen, but the boy looked so transfixed in that Math's question that Marinette thought it would be a sin to disturb him.

Chat Noir sat hunched on her bed, hair falling around his face- and now because of Marinette- his golden locks were directly in his face. Marinette smiled when his verdant eyes flickered up to see the annoying thing in his line of vision.

And just like he usually does when with Ladybug- he blew it away without giving his hair a second thought. And miraculously, it went back into its messy perfect position. Marinette's smile grew.

She scooted closer to the boy, and he barely registered her presence- because that pencil was scurrying a mile a minute on her paper. But when she leaned closer, he gave her a wide-eyed look. And the boy covered his paper with his hands.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Chat?"

He shook his head, and gave her a too bright grin, "Nothing Princess, I'm just not done yet."

She rolled her eyes, and allowed him his space. He was the one who said he was 'clawesome at Math' and she asked him to prove it. So she brought out something complicated from her Math's textbook- algebra. And she had expected him to refuse, but when he took the paper and pencil and settled on her bed- she knew there was no stopping him.

But, there was something was just so appealing about the superhero when he looked so caught up in the work. His eyes ran about the page, looking here and there at his curly scribbles to find the answer. Marinette herself didn't know the answer- only because she didn't try as yet. And she waited for Chat to ask for her help.

But after five minutes to watching him degrade her pencil point, she decided to entertain herself by flicking his hair. He never protested.

"What do you even use in your hair?" she murmured softly, and though his ears flickered, he didn't answer her.

Marinette smiled, and then wider when she realized that he had pushed his tongue out of the side his mouth in utmost concentration. So Marinette flicked his hair again to fall into his face.

The boy raised his other hand, and in habit more than choice, he brushed the front of his hair to the side. It was a smooth action, and his hair obeyed.

Marinette giggled, but didn't catch his attention. She leaned closer, and was about to trouble his hair again, when a small fact caught her sight.

His hair resembled…

Marinette's eyes widened, and she was suddenly ten times closer to Chat Noir. He jumped, and his pencil dropped from his hand when he saw her. He gave her an easy grin, but collected the pencil from the bed and went back to his equation.

Marinette never moved. But she did think almost a thousand thoughts a minute. This hairstyle… this face… this smile…

Marinette frowned deeply, and she spoke to her friend, "You know Chat… you resemble somebody I know."

Chat still retained his easy smile, and he answered just as kindly, "You do know me Princess,"

"As in without your mask…"

Chat's pencil dropped from his hand again, and it rolled from the bed and onto the ground. His eyes grew to saucers and he slowly turned to face her- but in that action, their faces became so close that they were very well in each other's breathing space.

Marinette looked back up to his hair, the swept look and then back to his lips- the same pink lips like a certain model. And she would always recognize those lips- she fantasized about them for a long, long time.

But when she glanced into Chat Noir's eyes, she saw pure green that had far too much mischief to ever be related to be related to her Adrien. But still…

Marinette leaned closer, till their noses were almost touching. Chat's face held just a tinge of red but those eyes held something akin to amusement.

"Ma-Marinette?" he practically squeaked, and she brought a hand to his hair to poke it, "What are you doing?"

Marinette's eyes narrowed, "Your hair,"

"What about it…"

"It's familiar," and she went another few centimeters too close to him, and this time he did make an action.

All she had for warning was a flicker of mischief in those charming eyes. And then Chat brought those pink lips to plant a quick kiss on her nose. It had the expected reaction and she jumped far away from him with an embarrassed squeak. He leaned backwards and chuckled.

Then he leaned forward to find the pencil- and went right back to work.

Marinette sat in the corner of her bed, rubbing her nose and shooting glares at the cat who was stealing her paper. His grin was now glued onto his face, but his mind was still on that question.

Marinette growled playfully, and she crouched in an attempt to pounce on him. But those ears flickered, and Marinette held her breath. But he didn't even glance at her.

Marinette held in her giggles, and with the playful part of her showing clearly, she shot towards the cat. She grabbed his waist and her stationary shot from his surprised self. And with that force, he was pushed off the bed- pulling her with him.

"MARINETTE!" he cried, but his voice was full of joy when he giggled with her, "What was that for?"

Marinette sat on his back, but she knew that if he wanted- he could escape. But she was more than amused to find that he completely surrendered. The girl smiled, and once again thanked her lucky ladybugs that she had such a playful friend.

Marinette leaned down so that her elbows were on the floor and her face was in line with his, "You attacked my nose,"

Chat chuckled, and rested his cheek on the floor, "You invaded my _purr-_ sonal space."

And they both glared at each other some, and then without warning or reason, both broke into silly smiles that descended into laughter. His hair had fallen back into its perfect messy state, and Marinette found most thoughts of Adrien being shot out the window.

Marinette allowed her cheek to rest on the ground as well, but the majority of her body was atop her feline friend, "You know Chat…"

He sighed almost contentedly, "Yes Princess?"

"You're a great friend,"

Chat beamed as though Ladybug herself had admitted this to him, and he answered almost immediately, "You're an amazing friend too,"

Marinette smiled at him, and let her eyes linger on his, but then she recalled something, "So did you solve the question?"

Marinette didn't think it would be possible, but Chat Noir rolled over with such power that Marinette was caught off-guard and sent flying to her side. She landed on his chest, and he gave her a pout.

"Princess," he began dramatically, "I'm almost done. But I can't finish if you're attacking me like this."

Marinette sighed, but slowly came off him. She found his pencil and paper and while he dusted his suit off, she solemnly handed it to him. He collected it, but she would not let go.

Chat blinked slowly, and recognized her pouting lips and pleading eyes. He sighed deeply, and let go of the paper.

"If you want," he began, and he cherished just how her smile grew, "We could work on it together…"

Marinette fist pumped the air, "Yes!"

And she shot to her bed, then she pushed aside her stuffed cat and beckoned Chat Noir to sit. She patted the side of her bed and gave Chat an award winning smile. Chat rolled his eyes, but grabbed Marinette's Math text book from her table.

"Now listen up Kitty," Marinette took the book, "The first thing we need to do is…"

Marinette's jaw dropped, and she brought the paper closer to her face. The equation was finished- and it looked correct. But when she looked at Chat Noir's scribbled in the corner- they were nonsense numbers. And when she glanced back at the cat, he gave her a brilliant albeit mischievous grin.

"I wanted to see what you would do to get my attention," he admitted and he folded his arms, "And I've got to admit Princess, I'm cat-isfied."

Marinette dropped the pencil to the bed, and the book was neatly placed on the ground. And without another word- or warning, she grabbed her cat pillow and attacked Chat Noir. He only defended himself by grabbing another pillow and dishing out her own medicine.

And if their peals of laughter were anything to judge by, they were two friends enjoying each other's company.


End file.
